


Easy Does It

by morrezela



Series: Porn Shop Curtains [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curtain Fic, Hurt Sam Winchester, Injury, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Season Seven AU: Sam got Dean out of Purgatory, and they retired together and opened a porn shop. After breaking both an arm and a leg, Sam finally gets Dean to cave into embracing their mutually incestuous feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Does It

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Supernatural is owned by Kripke and the CW and only Chuck knows who else. I’m not making anything off of this.
> 
> Warnings: Curtain!Fic, wincest, mentions of sex toys, first time fic. Light spoilers for Season 7.
> 
> A/N: This is the sixth installment in the Porn Shop Curtains series. Thought it can be read on its own, it is preceded by Leather, Ponies!, School Girls and Apple Pie, Seventh Inning Stretch and Hospital Visits. The series is AU from the very end of Season Seven.
> 
>  
> 
> This fills my ‘gentle’ square on my homebrewbingo card.
> 
> All mistakes you find are my own.

“You know I’m not an invalid, right?” Sam asked as Dean yet again brought him breakfast in bed. Being doted on was nice, but Sam wasn’t the type to admit that – not to his brother anyway. Dean might adore him, but he was still a jerk.

“You have a broken arm and a broken leg both on the same side of your body,” Dean drawled. “I can see where that is the picture of able bodied health. I’m sure you’d be able to take out an entire vampire nest in the prime condition you’re in.”

“Doesn’t be an ass,” Sam ordered as he snatched a piece of perfectly buttered toast off the tray.

“Ass? Me?” Dean blinked innocently at Sam.

It was infuriating. Dean had outright refused to fight with him lately. Insults were ignored or joked about. Contentious topics were avoided entirely or deferred in favor of Sam’s opinion.

“Dean, come on,” Sam whined. “I’m fine.”

“You’re barely mobile,” Dean argued.

“You’re being an overprotective idiot,” Sam snapped.

“Well then you shouldn’t have made me fall in love with you, no should you?” Dean retorted.

Sam stared at him for a moment. “Excuse me?”

“Nothing! Nothing I…”

“Christo,” Sam said over his brother’s stammering.

“I’m not possessed,” Dean grumbled.

“No, you’re emotionally repressed and random declarations of affection aren’t your style,” Sam responded, eyeing Dean suspiciously.

“Do you want me to go get the holy water?” Dean challenged.

“No, just the rosary out of my sock drawer. I’ll make my own holy water if you don’t mind,” Sam informed him. If something had gotten hold of Dean, he wasn’t going to trust it to bring him the real stuff.

Twenty minutes later, Dean was unbearably smug. “I told you it was me. And now your breakfast is cold. I should make you eat it that way, but I won’t. Because I’m a good brother, and I’m…”

“In love with me and admitting it?” Sam cut in quickly.

Dean flushed and looked away. “Maybe.”

“Maybe?”

“I’m reconsidering it.”

Sam gave Dean his best non-believing frown. “Really?”

“This is rough for me,” Dean protested. “I’m a man of action, Sammy.”

“So?” Sam asked.

“You’re injured.” Dean replied.

Sam could argue with Dean about his priorities in their relationship or his backwards thinking about everything in life, but that wouldn’t help his cause any. If getting injured had finally gotten Dean out of his stubborn rut that was keeping them apart, Sam wasn’t going try to dissuade him. It certainly wouldn’t his cause any.

“Guess you’ll just have to be gentle then, won’t you?” he challenged with a smirk. Having a broken arm and a broken leg wasn’t exactly conducive to being in the mood, but Sam wasn’t about to let an opportunity pass.

“Gentle?” Dean repeated dumbly before scowling. “Eat your damned breakfast you pervert,” he said as he stalked out the door.

“I thought I was helpless!” Sam called after him.

“Bite me!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You know,” Sam said casually as Dean helped him back to his room that evening after a hard day of pretending to watch television while actually watching Dean avoid him, “you’re kind of adorable.”

Dean couldn’t look directly at Sam given how he was hovering by Sam’s side as Sam hobbled back to his bedroom, but Sam could see the glower on his face anyway. Dean’s profile gave a lot away.

“Are you trying to hit on me or annoy me?” Dean asked.

“Both? Either?” Sam suggested, unable to hide his smile at the perturbed tone in Dean’s voice.

“You have horrible game,” Dean informed him. “Adorable? Really, Sam?”

“Well, I’d use my other technique, but I’m kind of out of commission for that,” Sam pointed out. “Though you would look sexy pinned up against the wall, those swaggering legs of yours wrapped around my waist.”

Dean rolled his eyes as he helped Sam onto the bed. “If you’re aiming for dirty talk, you’re not speaking my language.”

Sam blinked at him. “Oh.”

Dean raised his eyebrows. “Something about my demeanor suggested to you that I like playing you Tarzan, me Jane?”

“Umm…”

“Dude, I can take you in a fight,” Dean huffed.

“Cannot!” Sam objected out of habit. “Not all the time, and that isn’t… That has nothing to do with, you know.”

Dean nodded his head and pursed his lip. “Fair enough. But you’re still barking up the wrong tree there. You try your ape man moves on me, you’re going to get broken bones again.”

“I thought you were kinky,” Sam challenged.

“I’m downright spicy under the right circumstances,” Dean corrected. “But Sammy, I’ve also been hunting for years. Getting picked up and slammed against a wall isn’t going to be sexy for me.”

“Kill joy,” Sam pouted.

“Look, we’ll talk about it later, okay? Sometime when you’re feeling better, so I won’t feel like a jerk,” Dean suggested.

Sam was gracious in not smiling over Dean’s quick capitulation in possible kink negotiation. As Dean liked to say, “A man has needs.” Pissing Dean off won’t keep them apart for long, but there wasn’t any reason to push his agenda now. Sam wasn’t physically capable of most of his favorite sex acts at the moment.

“Night, Sam,” Dean said as he reached over to turn the bedside lamp off.

Sam caught his wrist and pulled out the pleading look that still worked on Dean for unknown reasons. “Stay with me?”

The innocent look that Sam tried to add onto the pleading one must not have worked because Dean grumbled, “Manipulative little brother,” as he climbed onto the bed.

“Mmmm,” Sam agreed as he used his good arm to tug Dean in against his side. “You smell good.”

Dean laughed. “You’re not giving up, are you?”

“Horny,” Sam told him. Sometimes blunt worked best when it came to Dean. “My good arm is broken,” he reminded his brother. Sleep really did sound like the better option, but he wasn’t about to tell Dean that. He couldn’t afford to lose the momentum that his situation had given his love life. If he let Dean simmer too long, he would go straight back into self-denial and repression.

Thankfully, Dean had always had more sympathy for cases of blue balls than he should. “You want me to… to… Really?” he squeaked, gesturing at Sam’s lap.

And no, Sam would rather just go to sleep, but he wasn’t about to back down. “How long would you like to go without even the company of your hand?” he asked Dean.

Dean grinned and wiggled all of his fingers. “I’m a man of many talents,” he informed Sam.

“You would be the guy who trained himself to jerk off with his off hand,” Sam lamented.

“It’s a critical life skill!” Dean protested. “Like being able to use weapons or start lighters when injured.”

“Yeah, it’s exactly like that,” Sam scoffed. “Just shut up and give me my hand job.”

Dean sighed but didn’t protest or even shoot out another quip. Instead he reached down to grab gentle at the soft, sweatpant clad bulge between Sam’s thighs. The pressure was teasing, cautious, but Sam’s dick started to respond anyway. So much for being tired.

Sam felt like he should say something, but he couldn’t find the words. Their first time together should be memorable for some reason other than the fact that Sam was partially incapacitated. But Dean wouldn’t appreciate tender compliments, and porn dialogue would just sound corny. So Sam kept quiet.

Dean didn’t seem to notice. His palm rested over Sam’s dick for a while, kneading it like a cat would. It was a taunt, that pressure, and Sam’s dick was an idiot that just lapped up the temptation. Blood rushed downwards fasted that Sam would like. Dean’s ego didn’t need to know that Sam’s cock was easy for him.

“Been a while,” Dean grinned as he shoved his hand under Sam’s waistband.

“Somebody I know has been holding out on giving me any,” Sam reminded him.

Dean didn’t look all that repentant about keeping them from boarding the incest train, but he didn’t stop his exploration of Sam’s private regions either. The feeling of his dry fingers brushing against Sam’s hard cock robbed Sam of the breath needed to press the point. His hips bucked into the much wanted touch and jostle his broken leg in the process.

It didn’t hurt much. Sam’s leg was in a cast after all. But Dean knew the sound of Sam in pain. There wasn’t a chance for Sam to pretend that his grunt was a happy, horny one. Dean’s hand was out of his pants so quickly that Sam was tempted to ask if Dean thought he found a vampire nest down there.

“Dean,” Sam couldn’t help the whine that came out.

“You’re hurt,” Dean said. “We should wait.”

“No!” Sam yelled. “I am not going through more of you and your denial and repression and waiting and, and… You know what? If you really love me, you’ll have sex with me.”

Dean gaped at him. “I can’t believe you just said that.”

“Too bad,” Sam retorted petulantly.

“That’s the worst pushy teenager line of all time. I taught you never to use it,” Dean continued. “It is an insult to the family name.”

“We’re running a porn shop. The family name is beyond ruined,” Sam reminded him.

“First of all: porn and sex toys are perfectly respectable and legal. Second of all: you’re a manipulative little brother,” Dean accused, but his hand crept back to its prior position, so Sam didn’t bother correcting him.

“Stay still,” Dan coached. “You hurt yourself again, and we’re calling this off.”

“Bossy,” Sam told him.

“You love it,” Dean responded.

“Not really, but a little ‘love’ might change my mind,” Sam said with a pointed look down at his crotch.

Something akin to pride flashed in Dean’s eyes. A filthy smirk settled onto his face. “Knew you weren’t as vanilla as you pretended,” he said as his hand wrapped back around Sam’s cock.

It wasn’t perfect. Sam’s sweatpants obscured the view, and the cast on his leg kept him from being able to get any thrusting action going. But it still felt good. More than that, Dean’s body emanated warmth along Sam’s side, reminding him that this wasn’t just another half-dream or fantasy that was going to evaporate come the morning.

With a rumble of contentment, Sam slid his good hand down into his pants. His fingers brushed against Dean’s as he moved to cup his own balls.

Neither of them made a move to pull Sam’s sweats down even though they both knew that they’d have to come off afterwards anyway. Sam couldn’t speak for Dean’s motivations on the subject, but for him, there was something intimate about fumbling around without seeing. It was almost metaphoric, and he wasn’t going to chase that thought any farther than just acknowledging it.

The bottom of Dean’s hand kept bumping against Sam’s on each down stroke. The contact was exciting in a way that was far different from the direct sexual stimulation that Sam’s cock was getting. It was proof that the hand was truly Dean’s. It wasn’t just Sam’s fevered imagination pretending that his hand was his brother’s.

“More,” he whispered as he rolled his balls in his palm. While he wasn’t quite in the dire straits that he had painted for Dean, his body was more than ready to find its release now that it was primed.

Dean’s grip tightened and his pace increased, but his touch was still gentle, almost reverent.

“Not made of glass. Come on,” Sam ordered, squeezing his balls as hard as he dared in an effort to push himself over the edge.

“Dry with no lube? No chance,” Dean informed him as his thumb crested over Sam’s leaking slit, dragging through the precome it was leaking.

Sam wasn’t sure whether he or Dean was more surprised when that simple action sent him over the edge. It wasn’t the most spectacular orgasm he’d ever had, but it was the most surprising.

“Damn,” Dean said as Sam came down from his high.

Sam flushed and smiled sheepishly. “I’m not usually…”

“Save it, Tarzan,” Dean told him with a cocky grin. He pulled out his hand and wiped it off on Sam’s pant leg.

“Hey,” Sam protested.

“They’re already dirty anyway,” Dean pointed out as he slid off the bed.

Getting undressed and cleaning up after the fact was more embarrassing than doing it in the heat of the moment. Having Dean help him was doubly irritating, but Sam was already in bed, and his body was insisting on getting its post-sex naptime.

“I can’t believe you’re one of those,” Dean laughed as Sam drowsily focused on helping Dean shimmy a clean pair of boxers up his legs.

“It’s a scientific fact that men…”

“Half awake and you still find the energy to lecture me,” Dean mused as he gathered up Sam’s soiled clothing and the washcloth that he had used to clean him with. Sam’s eyelids fought to close as he observed his brother tidying things up. He wasn’t going to fall asleep and let Dean go back to his room alone to play with his toy chest or sit in the dark and feel guilty or whatever Dean might do if left to his own devices.

“You didn’t come,” Sam observed, eyes flickering open form their almost closed state.

Dean had the gall to laugh. “Don’t worry about it. I know where to find you for the IOU.”

“Get your ass into bed,” Sam ordered with a laugh of his own. “My bed,” he clarified.

“Now who is bossy?” Dean asked as he pulled the covers up to Sam’s chest before obediently crawling under them himself.

“You are. Always bossy,” Sam informed him as he drifted off to sleep. He thought that he heard his brother laugh again as he went.


End file.
